


Yours, forever

by Wayward_Elle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Poetry, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Elle/pseuds/Wayward_Elle
Summary: A one shot where Dean writes crappy poems about Castiel— about his eyes, his lips, body and wings, and how much he loves him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Yours, forever

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written poems in my entire life so i apologize if they're on the crappy side. Just bare with me please 🥺 it will get better.. hopefully

The clock is ticking in a steady pace on the wall behind Dean as it counts each second and each minute. The noise faint in Dean’s ears mixed with the sound of his metal seat shuffling and scraping against the hardwood floor, creating yet again new scratches he’ll pretend he has no recollection of creating. His wooden tipped ballpoint pen swirls and dances swiftly on a piece of paper, leaving behind a trail of thin black ink. 

They say there are only two certainties—  
Life and death  
They lied  
There’s three—  
Life, death and falling in love with you. 

He struggles, his hand unsteady, the feeling of it all strange and nerve wrecking in a sense. It’s been too long since he’s done this, the last time he did it was about a crush he had on the dark haired blue eyed boy in his 9th grade English class— Lee Webb. He was the prettiest being Dean has ever laid eyes on at the time and after only two weeks of knowing him he was convinced that he had found love. Lee was the reason why Dean got into poetry, he tried to impress him, and it was a good way to let his feelings out without actually letting his feelings out. 

He takes a breath and reads his words off the piece of paper so quietly that it disappears into thin air before barely reaching his own ears. Sam isn’t anywhere in sight and neither is Castiel but still he’s silent and shy as if he’s at a school recital and it’s his turn to take the stage.

He clears his throat, runs a hand through his hair and reads it from the top, this time his words coming out clear and confident. Once done reading his own work, he frowns, cringing at how sappy and amateurish it sounded but yet he doesn’t destroy it. He folds it gently and shoves it in between the pages of the Tolstoy novel he’s been reading. He gets up from his chair, grabs the book along with his pen and heads for his room and for the box under his bed where he keeps his old letters, pictures and crappy poems.

~~~

The rain trickles down their faces, their hair wet and pressed to their skin as they sing and dance with their eyes closed and arms spread out wide. They don’t know what it’s like to truly feel like kids but they imagine that this right here must be it. There’s no pain, no suffering, just complete bliss. 

They’re in an open field surrounded by white and bright yellow wildflowers, their petals flying off as the hunter and his angel soar through the field pretending to fly. It’s silly and it makes them laugh but they don’t stop.

They don’t know how they ended up here but they’re glad they did. This moment so pure and precious that it’s already embedded deep into their souls and that whenever they feel alone all they need to do is just close their eyes and dream. 

The rain begins to subside as the grey clouds disappear, making way for a bright yellow sun and a ray of light with seven different hues. They’re seated, just about an inch apart, with their knees pulled up to their chests. They’re both glowing with joy, their eyes bright and gleaming, their smiles wide and gleeful. 

And even with a perfect view before them, they can’t seem to look anywhere but at each other.

I thought I saw love  
In the way you looked at me  
The way you smiled and told me I looked pretty  
I thought I saw love.

The words come to him easier this time and he prays to remember them by the time he gets home. He wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t, the sight before him so captivating that he forgets everything else but the blue eyes staring back at him.

~~~

The moonlight peaks through the blinds, illuminating the small hotel room and the features of the angel who’s laying quietly on his stomach, his hands folded under his chin and his black majestic wings freed as they flutter swiftly in reaction to the hunter’s touch. 

Dean can never not be fascinated by them, they’re like a thousand ravens huddled up on the man’s back, each feather smooth and glistening like silk underneath the dim lighting. 

His fingers gently caresses each curve of Castiel’s wings, their feathery texture soft and ticklish against his rough hands. He smiles, in awe and admiration as his long fingers trickle down from the blanket of feathers to the angel's back, the sudden change of texture sending chills down Dean's spine.

The night is peaceful, they exchange little to no words as Dean lets his hands explore the angel’s body— his fluffy wings, his smooth back and his strong arms. 

And then, naturally— like something given, the words begin to flow, creating a new poem he hopes would be as great by tomorrow morning as it is now while he’s high on serotonin. 

I want to taste your lips  
And feel the weight of your ribs between my hips  
I want to kiss every inch of you  
And engulf your sweet savory essence  
As you whisper to me  
Those three words that would rid me of my despair

Dean descends back to their small motel room in Topeka, a smile plastered on his face, so wide and pure that not even the saddest news could immediately take it from him. Castiel doesn’t notice, his eyes are closed as he enjoys the simplicity of this moment they share together. In his millennia of living he never thought that he could love anyone or anything as much as he loves Dean Winchester. He could sacrifice everything for that man— heck! He already did, and if it came down to it, he’d do it again, without hesitation because what he feels right now, whatever that feeling is… It’s worth it. 

~~~

His lips are covered with barbecue sauce as he munches onto a double cheese burger for the first time. His eyes are big and innocent, the color blue so perfect in them as if it was only made for him. His hair is disheveled, sticking out in all directions and even though he looks quite a mess, Dean still thinks he’s the most stunning character he’s ever come across. 

They’re seated at a small diner an hour away from Lebanon and they’re engrossed in a conversation about visiting Florida and spending time at the beach during the day and a casino during the night. They’ve never done either of those things and the idea of doing it together, just the two of them, couldn’t make them any more eager to pack up and hit the road. 

The smeared sauce against Castiel's lips is still there and the more Dean tries to guide him into getting it off the more it spreads to the rest of his face. It’s adorable and if he was capable of tearing his eyes away for even a second Dean would take out his phone and snap a picture of the angel but instead he leans forward, a napkin in his raised right hand, and gently wipes the mess off Castiel's face. Their eyes never leave each others and it almost looks like they’re communicating telepathically but the connection too weak to get their messages through.

Dean’s hand lingers on Castiel’s face for a while and if it weren’t for the noise around them— a reminder that they’re not the only two beings on the planet let alone this diner, his hand would’ve stayed longer. He pulls away, and as if missing a peace of himself, Castiel’s heart shatters at the loss of contact. 

Dean urges himself not to but his mind has already started going to work, the words he wishes to say out loud forming short poetic paragraphs. 

People say that everything has its purpose  
Each and everyone has their own destiny  
I think found mine  
It’s sitting right in front of me  
The angel who risked it all for one man  
The one with the pretty blue eyes  
The angel who stole my heart  
the minute our eyes met  
I think I found my destiny  
I think I found the one.

~~~

The warm Florida water washes over their feet, the sloshing like music to their ears. They’re shirtless, dressed in matching Hawaiian shorts as they play like kids in the ocean, splashing each other with water and tackling each other to the ground. Their faces are starting to turn red from too much sun exposure, and even though Castiel can just take it away with a click of his fingers, he doesn’t. He loves how human it all is, this moment with Dean, the heat of the sun stinging like pins into his skin, and the way his heart almost jumps out of chest when Dean pins him to the ground and hovers over him, blocking out the sun with his large and sturdy physique. He could flip him over without breaking a sweat but he doesn’t move a muscle, clearly enjoying the way the other man has his hands pinned down above his head. 

They stare at each other, lips parted and noses inches from touching. It’s like time stood still. Nothing matters but this unexplainable gravitational force pulling them together. Their lips inches from touching, they’re so close they could almost taste it.

Your lips, your plump enticing lips  
Enchanting me with a single breath  
Your tongue slowly tracing over them  
Leaving them wet and pink  
It’s calling  
Urging me to taste it  
To let our mouths dance together  
In perfect harmony

But, nothing happens. They stay like that for a while, hoping the other would make the first move but it doesn’t happen. Dean is first to move, he rolls off the angel and lends him a hand as if he couldn’t possibly get up on his own. They exchange smiles, awkward ones, and let the silence take over as they walk away and over to their car, looking everywhere but at each other.

It was a day well spent and despite the awkward last moment of it, it didn’t tarnish the beautiful memories they’ve made and promised to hold onto until they no longer can. 

~~~

He’s not sure what to call it but luck is the closest thing he could think of as he orders another round of drinks in the bar of the hotel they’re staying at, paying for it with the thick wad of cash he made from winning poker games and beating one of those flashy, noisy Elvis machines. They down their drinks within minutes, the alcohol making them feel like dumb, gleeful teenagers with nothing but trouble on their minds. 

The music is loud and catchy, the beat and the lyrics about being someone’s end game and first string—whatever that means— appealing to Dean, forcing him out of his seat and over to a clear space where he can move as freely as he wants. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing, if he had he wouldn’t be dancing in a room full of strangers, carefree like there’s no tomorrow. Castiel watches in complete fondness, the alcohol not working quick enough for him to join the hunter on the dancefloor. 

Their eyes meet and as if compelled by a force not even an angel as old as himself understands, he finds himself on his feet heading straight for the hunter with only one thing on his mind. 

He rests his hands on Dean’s hips, their eyes locked, the blue and red dim lighting in room setting the tone. Dean’s hands find their way around Castiel’s shoulders and he pulls him closer while swiftly swaying from side to side. 

Their bodies are pressed together as Castiel inches forward, slowly and steadily capturing Dean’s lips. It’s like nothing he could’ve ever imagined. It’s slow, passionate and driven by love and lust. Dean deepens the kiss, his tongue invading the angel's mouth as his hands move to the back of his head his finger roughly raking through Castiel's hair. 

Castiel releases a muffled moan against Dean’s mouth as he feels his hair being tugged on, the light sting making him crave for even more. He moves his hands up and down Dean’s chiseled torso and tugs onto his shirt so vigorously that one of the buttons snap. 

Dean quickly pulls away, his lips swollen and his cheeks red as he looks down at his one-button-less shirt. He doesn’t complain though, Castiel could ruin his whole outfit for all he cares. 

Their lips meet again but this time only for a short moment when Castiel proposes heading out to their room where it’s more private and where they can get a lot more done. 

Dean agrees eagerly, nodding like a child with a wide grin plastered on his face.

They’re hardly inside their room as their lips meet again. Castiel shoves Dean against the door, the impact shutting it with a loud bang and he winces at the sound, not knowing it would make so much noise. Dean ignores it as he pulls Castiel into him and tug at his black leather jacket and then his white shirt, urging for them to come off, which they do in a matter of seconds. 

Castiel moves his lips to the side of Dean’s mouth, his jaw and then his throat, leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses behind as he works his way down to Dean’s collarbone, sucking gently onto the skin sending goosebumps down the hunters spine. Dean’s hands are entangled in Castiel’s hair, guiding and showing him where to put his lips next. 

He pulls away and meets Dean’s hungry eyes before placing a much softer and sentimental kiss against his lips. He tells him to take his shirt off and he does, stumbling all over the place when he pushes himself up a little too hard and fast. Castiel giggles and Dean joins him in laughter as he messily unbuttons his shirt before throwing it somewhere in the corner of room and taking Castiel’s hand, pulling him towards the king sized bed they’re meant to share. 

Dean voluntarily lays on his back, his hands itching to touch the angel as he stretches his right one out trying to reach him. Castiel hooks his fingers in between Dean’s as he slowly climbs on top of him and pins his hands above his head before slowly and gently rolling his hips, grinding himself against Dean. 

He looks beautiful as the florescent light creates a halo like glow above his head, putting emphasis on the fact that he’s a real life angel and that out of all the places he could be right now he chooses to be here with Dean— a mere mundane man. 

He inches down, slowly capturing Dean’s lips as their chests press together, the skin on skin contact plus the way their hips roll together in perfect tandem making him moan against his mouth. The sound so gratifying that it almost sends Dean over the edge.

It’s the way you hold me down, your fingers bruising my hips as they dig deep into my skin  
The way I feel when your mouth lingers on me  
It’s the way you told me you loved me, making me come undone  
The way you told me you loved me when it was all said and done. 

Their foreheads are covered with beads of sweat as they lay quietly underneath the white linen sheets, their bodies tangled together. Dean’s chest heaves as he tries to regain his composure, the angel’s head rising and falling along with it, his head pressed so tightly against the hunter’s that he could feel the way his heart beats.

His pulse soon steadies and his heartbeat slows, going back to normal as he grows tired, the sound of his angel's faint breaths lulling him into a deep and peaceful slumber. 

~~~

The bunker feels warmer, it looks brighter and prettier as they step into it, the familiar sounds of the century old computers running like a warm welcome to them. They’re tanner, happier and much more relaxed than the last time Sam, Jack and Eileen saw them.

It must be the Florida air, Jack thinks but Sam and Eileen knows exactly what it is. 

They exchange smiles and hugs, and Castiel makes a comment on how beautifully Eileen’s skin is glowing. She’s four months pregnant, her belly small— barely noticeable but Sam can’t seem to keep his hands off of her, gushing about how fast the baby’s growing. The excitement clear as day in his eyes. 

And in that moment Dean feels like a proud father watching his son grow up to be the man he always wanted him to be. He couldn’t have imagined this in a million years and yet here they are. His heart swollen fat with gratitude as he takes it all in.

They’re seated in the kitchen munching on Dean’s “secret stash" of gummy bears while he tells them about Florida and how everyone there couldn’t keep their eyes off of his angel. 

Castiel assures that they were all looking at Dean who looked ravishing in his short sleeved button down rayon shirt and blue cuffed skinny jeans. He insists that Dean’s mesmerizing emerald eyes, his little tan freckles dotted across his crooked nose and rosy cheeks, and that dazzling boyish grin was enough to have anyone gawk like a fool— he sure did.

Dean is seated right beside Castiel. His hand very often and unconsciously sliding up and down his thigh as he speaks with his mouth full of the chewy candy. Sam catches him in the act several times but doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. It all feels perfectly natural, like it’s meant to be, so he keeps quiet and listens to his brother talk about how much he already misses the beach. 

I said I missed the beach but I lied  
I missed the memories we made  
The way you kissed me there and asked me to take your hand  
I can’t stop thinking about it— about you and how we danced under the moonlight  
feet in the sand as the waves collided and crashed before us.  
I can still remember the way your eyes glistened,  
outshining even the brightest star as I promised to be yours forever.  
“Forever is a long time” you told me, but I didn’t care  
I kissed you and went on my knees for you, promising to hold your heart like it meant the world to me— because it did. 

The sound of his name being repeated brings him back to reality and the first thing he sees are the eyes of the man he dreams about when he sleeps and thinks about when he wakes. They’re gorgeous as they watch him, love and devotion clearly laced in them. 

~~~

His breath is heavy and shaky as his eyes fall shut, his hands raking up and down his husband’s back, leaving behind trails of faint red lines. He screams the his name as he reaches his climax, the feeling euphoric and different than the last time— It’s always different, no matter how many times they make love to each other, the feeling is always new and different. 

The lay flat on their backs, watching the ceiling fan spin round in an endless loop, the room so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. The silence isn’t awkward nor tense, it’s pleasant and comfortable, just the way it’s meant to be.

And as I lay here watching you, trying to take note of every possible change your body has gone through,  
I come up blank  
It still looks the same,  
the same as it did yesterday, the year before that and the year before that.  
My hands are slightly wrinkled compared to yours, my years already running out before my life with you really began.  
Forever isn’t as long as you made it out to be.

His eyes are glistening, the tears ready to explode but he pushes it down and focuses on the smile plastered on the man before him. He smiles back and kisses him, the fear of losing his angel to time, evident in the way his lips linger longer than they usually do. 

~~~

Their hands are intertwined as they sit on the porch of their small countryside home. Charlie, Sam and Eileen’s four year old daughter waddles out of the house and onto the porch with Jack right behind her, cooing and giggling as he chases her up and down the front yard. . 

Eileen appears and takes a seat near Castiel as she signs something about how Charlie can’t get enough of playing with Jack. Dean signs back, slowly and carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing like he always used to when he first started learning ASL. She chortles at his response and both Dean and Castiel joins her in laughter a second later.

Sam appears after a while with two cold beers in each hand, and hands it out to his wife, his brother and his brother in law. They sit and watch in peaceful silence as Jack hoists Charlie up and lightly spins her around before setting her back down, the slight dizziness making her giggle and fall flat on her bums, the thickness of the grass diminishing the impact of the fall. 

The sun is starting to set. The beautiful hues of orange and lilac creating a perfect canvas before their eyes. Castiel doesn’t take his eyes off the sky as he watches intently at the kaleidoscope of slowly changing colors. Dean wonders if he’s missing home, the clouds looking like a pathway to heaven. 

He does miss it, it was his home for millennia after all but not even heaven can take him away from Dean. His heart is with Dean and home is where the heart is.

He breaks his stare and looks to his gracefully aging husband, the wrinkles by his eyes more visible than the year before. It saddens him but he doesn’t show it as Dean throws him his most charming smile, his eyes still gleaming the same way they did when he was younger. And in that moment he thanks God for taking his time in creating the masterpiece that is Dean Winchester. 

My love for you, Castiel, runs deeper than you could ever imagine  
And even though my forever has almost reached it’s end  
I don’t mourn, because there’s nothing to mourn about  
I have you now, right by my side holding my rough and aging hand  
Still promising to love and cherish me even after forever is long gone.

The sun has almost completely set, the bright purple and peachy orange now deep and dark, the stars already making an appearance. Sam and Eileen are long gone by now and Jack is in his room, reading a book about zombies and whatnot. 

It’s just the two of them now, like it used to be, hands intertwined and souls interwoven, their eyes glowing with love and devotion.


End file.
